fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Moritzva/Consortium Ep. 3: The Cuckoo’s Nest
Naguib’s blade swung down upon the outer circle of writing masses. A magical shield sprung around their leader, flinging away the bodies of the lanky goblins. It took less than a second for the first flaming club to collide with the transparent barrier, flames eating at it’s mana. Vines rose from the ground around the legs of the nimble, hungry husks, strapping them in place for Naguib to cleave through. A rusty axe alit with white flames flew down with shattering intent, intercepted by Ambra emerging from the shadows. An eviscerating slice of two knives left the axe-wielding goblin dead before it hit the ground. What was once a circle around Valev was now an attack on two fronts, piercing the lines from both sides. “Get to the new guy, lad.” Durk motioned Will towards the fray. The flames that spread across Valev needed to be dispelled- it was a miracle he was still alive, much less standing, much less fighting. Will didn’t need to hear it twice, and charged forward with determination. A sharpened stick burning with white, existence-burning flames flung in his direction, catching only a look of surprise from Will before a swift vine from the ground blocked it. Will’s gaze shot at Naguib as several goblins tore at the magic shield as he tore flesh from bone with precise strikes, and Ambra, picking off any void goblins who distracted themselves for longer than a second, ending them with flurries of stabs. They would be fine. This new person, Valev, though? Dozens still encircled him. But he was within range. One spell, he tossed forward, mana flowing and curving through the crevices in the battle, before descending upon Valev, cleansing the white flames like a sea washing away a hill of dirt. He prepared a second spell, to heal the surely injured Valev... Yet, to his surprise, there were no injuries. As the flames were quelled, all that was left was untouched, peachy skin. He doubled back, perplexed. “Hey, thanks, man! It was becoming difficult to see!” Valev responded nonchalantly, face blank and free of emotion. “Watch ‘ya back!” He exclaimed jovially, flinging his weirdly built axe forward and at a goblin that, in Will’s confusion, had snuck up behind him. Fear coursed through his body, a chill after seeing how close he put himself to death. A look around; Naguib gritting, sweat pouring down his face as he plunged his decaying blade through the flames, flesh peeling off as the barrier broke apart. Durk, magic coursing through his veins, bursting from the seems as he melded the environment to spear those who were enemies. Ambra, cuts and burns scarring her body from the few attacks that managed to connect to her ever-moving form. And Valev, who just two seconds ago literally had half of his body caught on fire yet still acted as if he was playing tag. It just didn’t make any sense. “...You really aren’t from here, are you?” Will’s words took Valev by surprise a bit. There was a literal meaning that yes, he was an otherworldly being. But that wasn’t what Will was pointing out. “Yea, no, no I ain’t.” “Who are you, then?” “A traveler looking for a place to stay.” Will didn’t have to respond with words. He knew there was more to this, and they both knew this would come up later. But they shared a thought. Maybe, just maybe, they should help their allies that were currently fighting to the death. “Buff me, and I’ll one-versus-nine them.” Valev said in what was either an order or a very, very forceful request, not taking in account the sheer size of the crowd before them. “Healing Aura. Ignited Strength.” And without a second look, Will was gone, directing his attention to the guild leader slowly retreating back against the swarm. A wave of his wooden staff tore away at the void’s fire, a second one washing away the wounds. In a burst of strength, Naguib slashed through three at once as if they were only paper. Meanwhile, Valev came from behind, pushing in the enemies between the Guild and himself. Spinning blades swung around and around, each rotation connecting with the ghastly flesh of a rancid goblin. A grin of excitement basked over him as he mowed down the crowd, parrying a strike from one direction and dodging a thrust from another. One by one, the flames were snuffed, seeping into the gritty earth. Sweat and blood dripped only for a moment, before the wounds closed up. The very last goblin dove at Naguib in a frenzy, only to be skewered in mid-air by both Valev and the team leader. “Hey, we won together! I told you I’m perfect for the party!” Valev exclaimed with pride, his two blades vanishing into the air. “So yer a traveler?” Durk commented in a nigh-accusatory tone, stepping forward with a scowl on his face. “Yes, I am!” Valev posed dramatically and swept his arm forward, bringing his thumb up just below the chin to point right at himself. “Ye could o’ gotten us killed.” Durk glared him down with the sternness of a great oak tree, looming over the small sapling known as Valev. “But we didn’t get killed, and I see that as an absolute win!” He exclaimed with his arms stretched to either side, practically inviting them in for a hug. Naguib’s face flared up tomato red as he stomped right over to Valev with the fury of a gorilla who got slapped across the face with a pile of feces. “Do you know how DANGEROUS that was? First of all, stowaways are blatantly against Protocol 18.3 of The Guildmaster’s Handbook, not to mention purposely endangering not only yourself but our team by violating Safety Protocol 7.1, the most imperative order for guilds to follow in combat, not to mention-''” “Heyy, he did it! Welcome to the team, jackass!” Ambra uncloaked right behind Valev with a bellowing laugh, slapping him on the back, much to his amusement and confusion. “That’s ‘bout right!” Even Durk joined in, the short and stout dwarf standing on the other side of Valev and hugging him close with one arm. “Can’t be a part of ‘da Holy Stone ‘til ye make Naguib snap like a vine!” Much to Naguib’s dismay, Valev picked up on what was going on, putting an arm around them both. “You should of just said that in the ''first place! Would of been done before I got out of the barrel!” Category:Blog posts